


Something About...

by HardyGirl528491



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardyGirl528491/pseuds/HardyGirl528491
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between the time when Tommy yelled at Paddy in the Casino and when he finds Paddy drunk listening to Moby Dick the next morning? This is my interpretation of that time originally written as a prize for Comingsummers but I will be continuing it eventually! Rating for language because its Tommy Conlon and maybe later stuff too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so this is a one-shot that will quite possibly turn into something more when i have time but anyways it was written for Comingsummers as a prize for a triva question I had on one of my chapters for Fire in the Blood. So Comingsummers I hope you like this!
> 
> Here is the prompt she gave me:
> 
> what happened after Tommy yelled at his dad in the casino, and before he found him yelling about Moby Dick in their room. I've seen a few interpretations of that time, and I'm interested to see what you do with it.  
> If you feel like it, throw an OC in for good measure!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox!

FUCK! Tommy thought as he sat there in front of the slot machine after Paddy had stalked off. He knew he had been hard on the old man but he was trying to pry into things that weren't any of his god damn business. Tommy sat there for a little while trying to fight back the demons that he was facing. He finally decided to just go work his frustration out in the gym. He stood up and strode through the casino like a lion tensed to strike making his way to the hotel's gym as quickly as possible. When he walked in he grabbed his gloves out of his gym bag and started pounding into the bag; trying to let all his anger go.

He was still punching the bag an hour later, and he failed to notice when a petite woman, with long dark curly hair, walked into the gym. She stood there watching this man beat the shit out of a bag and couldn't quite remember why she had come to the gym in the first place. She was mesmerized by the power this man wielded. Tommy suddenly felt eyes watching him and he swiftly turned around to see who had interrupted his impromptu workout. As he turned he saw a small woman who looked young but also had an age to her that he couldn't quite place. She gasped loudly when he turned, suddenly afraid of what the fury in his eyes might mean. When he saw the scared look in her eyes he immediately softened, took the gloves off and held his hands up.

"'msorry. Not gonna hurtcha." He spoke softly and calmly.

"It's ok. I shouldn't 'ave snuck up on ya."

She had a gentle voice and Tommy found himself wanting to know more about this mysterious girl who had walked into a gym at 2:00 am. He stepped closer to her slowly.

"Whatcha doin' here at 2 in the mornin' anyway?"  
Tommy asked as he drank some water for the cooler.

"I don't actually know really. I just need to get away from my friends; you know get some peace and quiet. I didn't think anybody would be in here this time of night."

Tommy nodded he could defiantly understand the need to get away.

"What they do that made you need to get away?"

Tommy wasn't exactly sure why he was still talking to this girl; but something about her had him intrigued.

"I'm just not really into the whole clubbing thing."

She said softly. Tommy thought there was probably more to the story.

"What bout you? Why're you beating the shit out of a punching bag at this time of night?"

Tommy was surprised he wasn't automatically angry with her question. He didn't like when people tried to pry into his life however for some reason he found that he actually wanted to tell her. It scared him. He had never met someone he felt this connected to.

"I can tell you but it's a long story. Do you have time?"

The woman looked as if she was deciding wether or not it was safe to stay and listen to his story. Finally she nodded her head.

"Yeah, why not."

"'kay. Let's sit over there."

He said while pointing to a wall that had a bunch of rolled up mats piled against it. They both walked over and sat on the floor with their backs against the mats. Tommy had his legs stretched out straight with one foot resting on top of the other, while the girl sat cross legged.

"You look familiar someway..." She stated as a question and statement in one.

"Yeah well that's probly cause I'm a fighter in Sparta." Tommy huffed.

"That's right! Tommy..."

"Riordan. Yep that's me. So anyway, to explain why I'm punching a bag at two in the morning you've gotta know a few things 'bout me."

Tommy then told her about his childhood. About Paddy and how he hit his Ma. How he pushed him to do better in wrestling. About leaving and Brendan staying. About his Ma getting sick and having to watch her die. About joining the Marines and meeting Manny and their friendship. About Manny dying and the promise he'd made him. About deserting. (He knew he probably shouldn't have told her that but he found that he trusted her for some reason.) He continued to tell her about coming back home. About those boys in the tank. About finding Paddy was sober. About training. About Sparta. About how Brendan was also in Sparta. About their talk on the beach. And then finally he got to why he had come to the gym that night.

"So then I yelled at him, said some things I didn't really mean and told him to fuck off. Afterward I just needed to let off some steam and since I can't spar with anyone this late the bag was the best option."

Tommy sighed. He had never been this open with anyone. The woman just sat there. She wasn't quite sure what to say. This man she barely knew, who obviously was very damaged and also very capable of being dangerous, had just told her his whole life story.

"Wow. I'm not sure what to say."

"You don' have to say nothin'." Tommy said quietly.

"Whydcha tell me all this? I mean, I just met you and you don't even know my name!" She asked.

Tommy smirked at her and shook his head.

"I don't know. I just feel like I can trust you. I feel like we got a connection or somethin." He paused. "What's your name anyway?"

She smiled slightly, "It's Leighton Gallagher."

"I'm glad I've met you Leighton Gallagher." Tommy said softly

"As am I Tommy Conlon." She replied.

They sit there looking at each other both feeling as if they could see into each others souls. They were then interrupted by Leighton's phone buzzing. She sighed and look at the thing.

"It's my friends they've finally made their way back to the room." She said sadly.

"What time is it anyhow?" Tommy asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Oh fuck. It's 5:15. Shit we've been here for 3 hours." She exclaimed.

She then burst out laughing and Tommy joined in. The pair sat there laughing until they fell over. By that time it was 5:25 and Leighton had 5 more texts and 3 missed calls.

"I better go before they send out the search squad." Leighton said softly.

Tommy nodded his head and stood up. He extended his hand to help her off the floor. Once she stood up she held his hand in hers. They stood their hand in hand looking at each other. They moved slightly closer together and Tommy felt her thumb massaging his hand. Leighton took a deep breath and lifted herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She felt him gasp and then his hand on her back pulling her closer to him. Her hands went around his neck playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. They kissed until they both were gasping for air and when they did pull apart it was only slightly, Tommy leaving his forehead against hers.

"Wow!" Leighton whispered.

She felt weak in the knees; that was quite possibly the best kiss of her life. She sighed as her phone buzzed again.

"I've gotta go." She whispered.

Tommy nodded his head.

"Come to my fights today?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him surprised. "You want me to come watch you fight?"

He nodded.

"Why?" She couldn't understand why he would want her there.

"Please, just say you'll come. I want you there." He whispered softly as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Ok. But I don't have any tickets."

"I'll get you some."

Tommy pulled her face up to his and kissed her again quickly before giving her one of the biggest bear hugs she'd ever had.

"Give me that damn phone of yours." He said in what she assumed was a playful growl.

Leighton dug around in her pocket for the phone and pulled it out. She passed it to him and he started typing quickly. When he finished he handed it back and she saw he had added himself as a contact complete with his address in Pittsburgh and hotel room number.

"You live in Pittsburgh?" She asked.

He nodded and she smiled.

"Me too! Not far from you actually!"

Tommy smiled. "Good then it will be easier to keep in touch after this."

Leighton smiled and nodded. She gave him another quick peck and then turned to leave. Tommy watched her leave and decided to go jump in the shower and then head up to the room. When he got upstairs he saw he had 2 texts from a number he didn't know.

The first said:

**Hey Tommy this is Leighton. Thanks for keeping me company! XOXO**

Tommy smiled at this.

The second said:

**Good luck today! I'll be there! XOXO**

Tommy's smile got larger as he the second text. He then phoned up the annoying girl who had introduced her self on the first day they got there as J.J. Riley's assistant. She answered and he gruffly told her he needed her to put two tickets for his fights tonight on hold at will-call for Leighton and when she confirmed he hung up. As he was walking back to his room he texted Leighton about the tickets and got a great with a smiley face. He grinned as he unlocked his door and stepped in. The second he was inside he heard crashing and shouting. He knew immediately that Paddy had fallen off the wagon. He sighed and walked over to the door to the adjoining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so I hope y'all liked that! I think I will definatly continue this at some point it may just take me a little bit!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	2. That Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -
> 
> hey guys! So I'm finally getting this story updated! Exciting! Anyways I know that some of you thought Tommy was a little OOC and I can understand that completely but I was going with my impression of how Tommy might feel after having the blow up with his dad and having so many emotions running around. Sometimes I find its easier to talk about your problems with someone you don't know then with some one you love and already has some impression of who you are and how you act. Anyways!
> 
> I hope y'all like this chapter it is the fight night so lots of action which is mostly through Leighton's perspective (because I know next to nothing about MMA)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox

Tommy sat there in his fathers bed holding the old man till he fell asleep. Once Paddy was asleep Tommy shifted him so he was on his side and then went to get him a bottle of water. He set the drink down on the bedside table and sighed.  
Fuck! I knew it was too fuckin good to be fuckin true.  
Tommy huffed and turned to leave the room. He set about cleaning up Paddy's mess. Once that was done he grabbed his bag and made his way down to the gym to start warming up. As he was taping his hands he heard his phone buzz in the bottom of his duffle. He picked it up and saw that Leighton had texted him again,

Got my tickets! Thanks again for last night. Good luck! I'm rooting for you!

Tommy smiled, he still wasn't sure why he was so intrigued by the women, but he sure as hell wanted to find out. He texted her back telling her he would talk to her later. After having turned off the phone he dropped it back into the bag and started mentally preparing for the fights ahead.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASASA

Leighton was sitting in her hotel room getting ready for the fights tonight. She had never seen MMA fighting and was strangely excited about it.

"Knock Knock"

Her friend, Sydney said, as she walked in the room from the main area of the suite. She was a slim girl with short deep red hair. Sydney was wearing a black bandage style dress and looked really good.

"Wow, you look HOT!" Leighton said as she came closer.

"Thank you! Now what are you going to wear?" The red-head asked excitedly.

"Not sure yet... but I'll figure it out."

Sydney huffed, Leighton knew the woman really wanted to pick out what she would wear but she wasn't about to let her. Inevitably she would put her in something incredibly slutty and then she would be insanely self conscious all night.

"Please Leigh... let me help! You can tell me more about your fighter guy!"

Leighton sighed. "Ok you can do my makeup I want it to look fancy but not over done!" she said while eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Sydney squealed and clapped her hands together. She set about readying what she would need while Leighton finished up her hair, which she had done naturally. It was very long hitting her in her lower back and super curly as always. She had put mouse in it so that the curl would hold and was in the process of drying it with a diffuser. When she was done she picked out a lilac sleeveless, razor-back, silk blouse that showed off her figure and had a scoop neck showing just enough of her ample cleavage. She paired that with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and her black ridding boots. She picked out a pair of silver dangle earrings and a long silver necklace with interconnected circles. She came back into the room where Sydney had set up the makeup.

"Holy shit! You look smokin' babe."

She laughed and turned around once.

"Alright enough, get over here and tell me more about this Tommy guy!"

Leighton told her general things about him, only those that everyone knew. She also told her about what he was like and how nice he was. She told the red-head how hot the man was and that they had kissed. When Sydney had finished her makeup Leighton inspected her friends work.

"Damn Syd you should do this for a living."

The girls laughed and hurried down to where the fights were being held so they wouldn't be late.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASASA

Tommy could feel the anticipation and fury building inside him like he always got before a fight. Paddy had still yet to show up and he really couldn't be bothered to even care. He was just ready to kick that asshole Mad-Dog's ass. He was ready to go when the event guys came to get him. He heard his marine corps brothers singing and made his way down to the cage.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASASA

Sydney and Leighton made their way down to their seats. They were pretty good and the girls were excited to see what all this was about. The crowd was full of excited fans. The electricity in the air was exhilarating. She heard the announcers begin to talk about the fights to come. Tommy would be fighting a man they called "Mad Dog". Tommy had supposedly already knocked the guy out in a sparing session that had been put on youtube and become a sensation in the community along with another video of Tommy ripping the doors of a tank. Of course she knew about both of these events she just had yet to see the videos, suddenly the crowd began chanting and the announcers voice was heard over the loud speaker.

"Tommy Riordan, coming down the tunnel without his trainer. And once again no walkout music."  
Just as he said that the large section of Marines began to sing the Marines' Hymn.

"I'd hardly say no walk out music!"  
The other announcer said.

At that point Leighton stopped hearing the crowd and announcers as Tommy had emerged into her view. She watched as he stalked to the entrance of the cage and saw the intensity in his face. He was being checked out by the ref and then she saw him nod to his comrades. As the marine stepped into the cage he began bouncing on the balls of his feet and she saw that his eyes were darting around in the stands. They made eye contact for the briefest of moments and then he was back in the cage focused on the mow-hawked man who was now in the cage with him and looked to be taunting Tommy. The ref called them together and as they touched gloves Leighton felt herself hold her breath as the ref screamed,

"Lets go to war!"

It was brutal. Tommy had the other man down immediately and was punching him over and over and then as quick as it started it was over and Tommy was storming back down the tunnel. Leighton let out a deep breath. She was amazed at what she had just seen. She was slightly frightened by his ferocity and at the same time completely turned on by what she had just witnessed. Sydney seemed to be thinking along the same lines. They were sitting waiting for the next fight when Sydney decided she was going to get them some drinks.

Suddenly the excitement started again and she saw Brendan Conlon coming down the tunnel. There was a definite resemblance between the brothers. Just as the fight was about to start Sydney came back and a blonde woman walked up to them.

"Miss Gallagher?" she asked softly.

"Yes that's me." Leighton spoke up.

"Julia, J.J. Riley's assistant. Mr. Riordan has asked that you be escorted back to him."

Leighton nodded in shock. She handed Sydney her drink and followed the woman into the belly of the arena past the security officers and into a hallway that seemed to be lined with locker rooms. She stopped in front of one and knocked gently on the door.

"Yeah" his gruff voice came from the other side of the door.

"I have Miss Gallagher here for you Mr. Riordan."

They heard nothing on the other side of the door until the door flew open revealing the burly fighter in a black hoodie and his shorts.

"Thanks" he said gruffly to the woman.

Leighton gave her a warm smile and walked through the opened door of the locker room. Tommy closed the door and began pacing quickly, running his fingers through his hair. Leighton frowned; what had gotten him so worked up, she thought.

"Tommy?" she said gently.

He stopped pacing and looked over at her. She saw an expression on his face that she had only seen once in their talk last night and that had been when he was talking about Manny's death. It was a look of hopelessness. She debated wether or not to move over closer to him, wether she should touch him or not.

"It's over" he said softly.

She frowned and decided to put her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Tommy, why am I back here?" She asked gently.

She was curious as to why he would want her back here; she had known him for less than 24 hours.

"Someone found out who I am. They leaked it to the press and now I'm probly goin to be arrested and I guess I just needed someone who knew everything... to tell about this too. I'don know." He sounded like such a little boy.

Leighton sighed and moved to the man standing there looking defeated. She moved to him and gently put a soft, comforting hand on his arm. She looked over to the TV which had been muted and saw Brendan tap Koba and then her stomach fell. He was going to have to fight his brother now.

"It's gonna be alright Tommy somehow this'll all work out." She said gently.

Their was a knock on the door and two security guys and two marines walked into the small locker room.

"Miss you need to come with us." The largest of the security guys said still standing close to the door.

Leighton nodded her head and wrapped both her arms around Tommy in a comforting hug. At first he stiffened with the sudden contact but she was surprised when he pulled her closer and gave her a long, passionate kiss. They shared a long look and then she was escorted back out to her seats.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASASA

News broke about Tommy right after Brendan's fight with Koba. Tommy was confined to his locker room and was informed that he would be taken into custody immediately following the fight. He requested a pen and paper and wrote a letter for Leighton; he had the assistant girl, whose name he couldn't remember, promise to make sure she got it after the fight was over. He then began preparing to fight his older brother.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASASA

When Leighton returned to her seat she chugged the beer that Sydney had gotten her and then tried to calm down. She was so confused about what was going on with Tommy. She didn't understand what he wanted from her and why he had requested to see her. She was also incredibly worried for him because he was going to fight his big brother and was facing charges for desertion. She was yanked out of her internal thoughts by the announcers breaking the news about who Tommy really was and what he had done in Afghanistan.

She heard Sydney gasp and her gently say "Oh my God."

Then she realized that Sydney had noticed that she wasn't at all shocked by this news.

"You knew?" her friend asked.

Leighton nodded her head, "Yeah that was part of what we talked about last night."

Sydney sighed and the two women sat there silently waiting for the final fight to begin.

Soon the Conlon brothers were both in the ring and ready for the fight. Round 1 was brutal. Tommy seemed extremely pissed off. When the round was called Tommy took a late punch at Brendan and Leighton began to worry that he might seriously injure his brother. In between the rounds Tommy paced in his corner. Paddy was still nowhere to be seen and Tommy looked to be getting more angry as the time wore on. Leighton found herself comparing him to a caged lion with prey right in front of him just waiting till he was allowed to attack. Round 2 seemed to be more of the same except this time Brendan was the one to get the cheap shot in. By round 3 Leighton was on edge, it was heartbreaking to watch the two brothers fight like this. The ref gave the "call to war" and Tommy came out hard and fast just as he always had. Then all of a sudden Brendan had Tommy's arm and was stretching it far too far. From their seats in the stands the girls heard his shoulder tear and pop out of the socket. When the round was called Tommy went after Brendan grabbing his throat and throwing him up against the side of the cage. The ref pulled them apart and as Tommy came over to his corner, he huddled into it trying hard not to jostle his hurt arm. Round 4 was started and Tommy was obviously feeling the pain in his arm. He was trying as hard as he could to keep it away from Brendan's punches but that was a futile effort. The elder Conlon pounded into his siblings hurt arm and by the time the round was called Tommy was in so much pain that he was openly crying. Between the rounds Tommy was pressed up against the cage his eyes moist from the pain in his shoulder. As he was looking through the crowd his eyes found Leighton's and she held his gaze; trying to tell him it would be okay. That he would make it through this and everything else.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASASA

FUCK... FUCK... FUCK... FUCK... my shoulder... God this hurts... Brendan... Got to win this... Pilar... the kids... have to for Manny...

Tommy thought as he stood in his corner trying to hold on through the pain of his ripped shoulder. His eyes were looking out into the crowd; not looking for anything in particular, when he found her and met her eyes. She was giving him a message through her eyes. He understood that she was telling him he would make it through this that he would be okay, somehow.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASASA

Leighton was actively worried when round 5 started. Her leg was bouncing nervously and she was bitting her nails. The brothers circled each other for a few moments then Brendan stepped back and kicked Tommy hard in the head. Tommy fell and his older brother pinned him in a hold. Tommy held on for a while and Leighton could see that Brendan was saying something to him. Finally the marine tapped his brothers shoulder and it was over. Brendan huddled over his baby brother protecting him from everyone else. He refused to do the winners ceremony, as Tommy had never done it. Brendan helped him up and wrapped him into his side leading him out of the arena and back to the locker rooms. Leighton suddenly realized that she had just witnessed the first reconciliation of these two estranged brothers. It was such a beautiful thing when she thought about it that it brought tears to her eyes. She hopped that Tommy would be able to contact her wherever he ended up after he was taken into custody by the MPs. As that thought entered her mind she was greeted with the assistant who she had seen earlier.

"Miss Gallagher, Mr. Conlon wrote this for you before the fight and requested that we deliver it to you afterwards." she said softly as she handed her a piece of paper that was folded and had her name on the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y'all liked that! What does the note say?
> 
> Anyways please review and fav/follow!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	3. That Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -
> 
> hey guys! So another update!!! I’m so glad that those of you who reviewed the last chapter thought Tommy was great!! That made me feel so much better. Anyways I have a outline set up for this story now it looks like its going to be about 15-19 chapters! I’m excited because this is the first story I’m writing that has a definite plot line with an ending and has DRAMA!!! So exciting right?! So I’ve waxed enough! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox

**Leighton,**

**No matter how this fight ends their going to take me. You know what I did. Everything that I told you is the truth. I don’t want this to be the last communication between us; there’s something about you that I just can’t describe. There’s something there between us. Something that has us bonded. I ain’t good with words and shit, all I know is I wanna get to know you better. So I have a plan… that is if you wanna stay in touch with me. I would understand if you didn’t. Anyways if you do then contact Brendan he’ll be able to get you in touch with me. I hope I hear from you Leighton.**

**\- Tommy**

Leighton had read and reread the words of his letter so many times over the last few weeks that the paper it was written on had started getting softer to the touch. She had been following the news of both Conlon brothers very closely since that night in July. Brendan had insisted on Tommy going to a hospital without even going to the locker room. The MP’s had made an exception and followed the brothers to the hospital. Tommy was then taken into custody by the marines and taken back to a base to await a court martial. Brendan had pledged a third of his winning to Pilar and her kids. The eldest Conlon had done multiple interviews after the fight, asking for help with Tommy’s legal defense and for prayers. The two Pittsburgh native brothers had become the biggest news story of the summer. The country was divided over wether Tommy should be punished for his desertion or wether his incredible act of valor after suffering the travesty of watching his entire unit slaughtered by US troops was enough punishment. Tommy had not been allowed to give interviews and had not been seen since he had been taken to the base. The only information about Tommy that Leighton had was from what Brendan had said in interviews.

On the first weekend in August, Leighton finally decided to try and get in contact with Brendan. She knew that his family had moved back to the Burgh to be closer to Paddy who had managed to get himself back in AA and was sober again. Leighton decided that her best option was to try the address Tommy had given her that night and hope that Paddy still lived there. Before she knew it, she found herself knocking on the front door. The door swung open and revealed Paddy Conlon looking every bit as hard as he looked in interviews.

“Hello” he said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Ummmm…… Mr. Conlon my name is Leighton Gallagher. I’m… uhh… a friend of Tommy’s and I’m trying to find Brendan.” She said softly.

Paddy looked at her incredulously and seemed about ready to shut the door in her face.

“I was at the fight sir. Tommy…. he…. he left me this note.” She muttered out as she passed the note to Paddy.

She watched him read his youngest sons note, eyes bulging at one point and the folded up the letter, passing it back to the you brunette in front of him.

“Give me a sec, ok sweetheart?” Leighton smiled and nodded.

He left the door ajar as he grabbed a phone off the table and dialed a number.

“Hey Bren. Listen there’s a gal here at the house says she knows Tomm…” Paddy was interrupted by Brendan on the other line.

“Yeah son that’s her. Says she wants to see you. She’s got a note from Tommy.” Paddy listened to the man on the other line for a couple of minutes the only time he spoke was to say “yeah” or “kay” finally Leighton heard the older man finish the phone call and hang up.

“Alright, Honey Bren says he knows bout you and wants ta meet ya at the diner just down the street. He’s on his way shouldn’t be more than ten minutes. That work for ya?”

Leighton smiled brighter than she had in weeks and nodded vehemently.

“Thank you Mr. Conlon, thank you.” She said as she reached her hand out for him to shake.

He took her hand and then spoke softly.

“Call me Paddy hun.”

“Ok then, thank you Paddy.”

She practically ran down the street to the diner.

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

She saw him walk in and gave a small wave. He smiled and walked over to her.

“Hi, I’m Brendan.” He stuck his hand out and she gave him a firm shake.

“Leighton Gallagher.” She said softly.

“Well Tommy wasn’t exageratin, you are a knock out.” She blushed at the compliment.

“How is he? I’m sorry to be so long to get in touch I just had some stuff to work out.” _Yeah like whether you really want to get involved in this mess or not and whether your heart could to take another break after the last one._

Brandon chuckled.  
“I imagine so. From what Tommy has told me about how you two met I’d be wary too.”

She sighed at the realization that he understood.

“So how is he?” She asked again.

“Uhh… he’s alright. Going a little stir crazy. But other than that he seems good. Shoulders better. Asks about you in every letter. I’m so glad I get to tell him I’ve met you. That might lift his spirits.” Brendan said while taking a sip of the coffee she had ordered for the both of them.

“So how does it work? Do y’all get to see him or talk to him or is it just letters?” Leighton was really hoping that she could at least hear his voice again if not see him.

“He gets to call once every two weeks but letters are delivered every day. He only reads the ones from us, because the rest are fan-letters and the Marines sort those out.” Leighton process this information and then nodded, that was pretty much what she had expected.

“He’s supposed to call this morning. Soon actually.” Looking at his watch.

As if on cue his cell phone rang and Brennan smiled as he answered the phone.

“Yes I’ll take it.” There was a pause and then “Hey Tommy! Got some news for ya brother, she’s here.” Brendan smile as Tommy spoke on the other end. “Yeah Tommy I mean right here in front of me. Want to talk to her?” The eldest Conlon brother was just being cheeky now. “Alright, alright calm down. Here she is.” He handed the phone to her with a smile and motioned to the back of the restaurant with his hand as he got up.

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

_**“Hey Tommy!”** _

**“Leighton, I thought I’d never hear from you again.”**

_**“I know Tommy. I’m sorry. I just had to…”** _

**“It’s fine Leigh, I get it. I’m just glad you’re here now.”**

_**“How are you? Are they treating you good”** _

**“I’m okay. They’re treating me good. Just can’t wait to get out of here and into some normal clothes.”**

_**“Hahaha… I bet. You know when the court-martial is yet?”** _

**“Yeah couplea weeks.”**

_**“You worried?”** _

**“Yeah. They’re gonna ask questions and bring up memories.”**

_**“……”** _

**“……”**

_**“Tommy, I don’t want to make this any worse but…uhh… what are the possibilities here?”** _

**“Well… I will for sure get discharged. Don’t know if it will be dishonorably or not yet. Then they could toss me in jail for like three years and I’ll most likely lose my rank.”**

_**“Oh Tommy. Does saving those guys make any difference?”** _

**“Yeah. That’s what makes this weird. Bren’s talked with a military lawyer he said he’s got no clue how it will swing.”**

_**“Okay…”** _

**“……”**

_**“Hey Tommy?”** _

**“Yeah?”**

_**“Would it be okay if we wrote to each other?”** _

**“I’d like that. But make sure that you use Bren’s or Patty’s address for the return cause those are the only addresses that they’ll let through.”**

_**“Okay.”** _

**“Leighton, I got to go. Times up. I’ll write to you, promise.”**

_**“Kay, by Tommy.”** _

**“By Leighton. Tell Bren I say bye.”**

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

Tommy said we felt better than he had in weeks. He had begun to wonder if he would ever hear from that extraordinary curly-haired woman he met on that late night in July, again. Finally hearing her voice, made him feel light. Like everything that was going on was just lifted from his shoulders. He decided to sit down and write her a letter. He then realized that he had forgotten to ask her address; so he was hoping she would included in her first letter, this one he would just send Brendan with a note to pass it along to her. He just hoped she would wait for him.

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

Leighton motioned for Brandon to come back over and handed him his phone.

“Thank you so much. I’m sorry I took all of his talking time.”

Brandon smiled at her and shook his head softly, “He would’ve been very upset with me had I tried taking that phone away from you.”

Leighton laughed. She had to admit, it felt good to feel this happy and hopeful.

“He said to tell you bye. He also told me that I should send my letters with your address as the return. Should we exchange phone numbers and addresses or just addresses? Or I can just use Paddy’s if you don’t want to give me yours.” Leighton was rambling she knew, but she simply couldn’t stop. She didn’t quite know what it was about Tommy Conlon but the grizzly Marine had her infatuated.

Brandon chuckled. “Why don’t we just exchange both; and Tess wants you to come over for dinner sometime.”

“Oh that’s… that’s sweet but ya’ll don’t have to do that. I mean Tommy and I only met once…” Leighton sputtered.

“Leighton, we want to. Tommy really likes you and I can tell you like him so we want to get to know you.”

Leighton agreed to dinner on Tuesday, and she and Brendan traded addresses and phone numbers. They parted and Leighton ran home to write Tommy her first letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y'all liked that! The next chapter will be all letters.
> 
> Please review and fav/follow! Getting those emails makes my day soooo much better!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	4. New Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -
> 
> hey guys! So this ones a little shorter but I really had fun writing it! So this chapter is three separate letters between our couple and we get a bit more backstory on Leighton. Anyways just incase its not clear italics is Leighton and bold is Tommy and it will stay this way for the rest of the story anytime they talk not in person or have a dialogue only scene.
> 
>  
> 
> *****I have updated this chapter and added 2 letters in to flesh it out a little!*****  
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox.

_Tommy,_

_I hope all is well there with you! I'm sorry I waited so long to get back to you . I just had to make sure that I hadn't dreamed up the feeling I get when I think about you. Also I had to be sure my heart could handle something like this. My last relationship ended bad and I'm still not sure my heart can take another break like that. Anyway, I want to know all about your life now what's going on with you. I know you were worried about everything before the fight and that you still are but I still say everything will be alright._

_Brendan and Tess invited me over for dinner Tuesday night. Not sure why agree to go but I really would like to know you better so what better way than drilling your family for info. Haha. Just kidding! :-)_

_Tommy I agree with what you said in your first letter about there being something between us. That night I realized, you and I are connected._

_I will wait for you. I've never had such an intense connection with someone before. And I can't just let it go without figuring it out._

_I realized after I got off the phone with you and ran home, that I forgot to give you my address and phone number. I don't want you to just call me when you have a chance to call, split your time between me and Brendan and Paddy they deserve to hear from you too and I would hate myself if I took you away from your family. But at the same time I would really love to hear your voice sometime. My number is 999-123-4567 my address is 7890 West Parkway._

_I hope to hear from you soon Tommy. Wishing you luck,_

_Leighton_

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASA**

**Leighton,**

**I hope Brendan got you this letter. I realized after we got off the phone that you didn't give me your address so I sent it to him and told him to send it onto you. I'm so glad you finally got back to me. I totally understand why it took you so long but I'm just glad that I have someone other than the family to talk to.**

**Life here is interesting I don't remember time on base being like this; then again I didn't spend much time on base locked in a house unable to leave but at least I'm not in the brig. I spend most of my time reading or writing letters but that doesn't really fill the time. There are a lot of things bouncing around my head at the moment. Why Brendan did what he did? Why I left? What will happen? But most of all it's about mom and you. I keep thinking back to that summer when me and mom left; trying to figure out why we didn't just drag Brendan along with us. I guess I'm starting to feel guilty now that we're getting closer again. I wish now that I had called him when mom died he deserved to know. He tells me that he's got two little girls, I hope I'll get to meet them someday. I like kids. Pilar has two kids they look just like Manny. Bren told me what he did for Pilar. It blew me away. He doesn't even know them. I got him to send her a letter from me and I've got a couple back. She says the kids are good and that everything is better now. She told me that my brothers a saint and I think I believe her. I hope you two get to hang out some; get to know each other, that would make me really happy.**

**So you know all about my life. Tell me something about yours. That night we really only talked about me and your friends but I want to know more about your life. What was your childhood like, how you got there that night, what you like, what you don't like, tell me everything.**

**Thank you Leighton for everything you have done for me and for being there I always knew deep down we would talk again.**

**Talk to you soon,**

**Tommy**

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASA**

_Tommy,_

_Life there sounds a bit boring! I'll have to see if we can't send you better books. Anyway I hope this letter finds you happy and well! Brendan tells me the court-martial is next week. Don't be too nervous everything will be ok, I'm sure that they will take the good deeds you have done into account and that whatever they decide everything will be ok. Just remember that I will be here when you come back to everyone here._

_I met your family on Tuesday. The girls are adorable, you would love them! They are the cutest things in the world and so well behaved. I think Rosie really took a liking to me she would hardly leave my side all night. Brendan and Tess are great, so sweet and kind. You really have a great family Tommy._

_You wanted to know about my life well where to start…_

_I guess I'll start at the beginning, I have a younger brother who is fifteen months younger then me and we have never really gotten along unless something major is going on. We both have sorta clashing strong personalities. Anyways my parents have been together for 38 years now and have always been incredible. Their the kind of parents who are always there for you. We grew up with dogs in the house and big ones at that. As a consequence of that I have a Great Dane named Princess who is always around to lift me up! I love movies, music, hanging out with friends and reading on a dreary day with nothing else to do. I absolutely can't stand football and baseball they are both so slow that I just cant handle it! I much prefer soccer and hockey I could watch them all day. I work for a software company as an engineer developing programs for Macs. I know geeky right? Well thats me I guess just a geek! I was there that night for a friends bachelorette party, I hand't really wanted to go but my friends dragged me. I'm not sure what else to tell you and I think my boss just caught me writing this instead of typing up code… OPPPS! :)_

_Be safe Tommy. I'll be here waiting,_

_Leighton_

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASA**

**Leighton,**

**It was great getting your letter today! I'm really glad you had a good time with Bren and Tess.  I can't wait to meet those girls in person, Brendan put Emily on the phone the other day when I called and she sounded so cute.  Still cant get over the fact that I'm an Uncle now that just seems crazy!  A Great Dane huh?  Never seen one in person before but I always like the Marmaduke strip in the paper.  No Football or Baseball? Girl do you not like America?  Just kidding!  Never was much into soccer but I do enjoy a good hockey game now and again, maybe we can go see a Penguins game sometime.  I don't know what any of that computer stuff means, not super up on the latest tech.**

**So you gotta tell me more now girl!  Where'd you grow up?  How was it growing up?  I want to know everything!**

**My court-martial is set for Tuesday.  I don't know what to expect here and I really don't want to end up in jail. Guess I just gotta keep up the faith right?**

**Leighton will you do me a favor?  Will you pray for me?**

**Talk soon,**

**Tommy**

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SASA**

_Tommy,_

_Of course i will pray for you!  My girls group at church is praying for you too, I hope thats alright._

_I would love to go to a Penguins game with you but I cant root for them....  NO WAY!!  :)_

_I was born in a little town called Renton in Washington state its outside of Seattle.  I don't know if you have ever heard of it since you were over in Tacoma when you were there.  Anyways I grew up in Dallas and went to a small private school for 1st - 12th grade.  I was always the shy little girl with crazy hair. I was not in with the "it" crowd ever and was always seen as weird.  I grew out of my shyness for the most part but when you go to school with the same core 60 people for 12 years others perceptions of you never really change.  Anyways growing up was interesting and its hard to write down.  I never really had friends growing up.  I had a few but I was always more of a friend to them then they were to me.  High School was particularly hard because my Sophomore year I was diagnosed with Fibromyalgia.  I don't know if you know anything about it but its a chronic pain disease which attacks the nerve endings.  Basically all of my nerves are constantly firing off pain to my brain so that my brain believes I'm in pain even though there is no external reason for it.  I missed a lot of school because, there were days when I was in so much pain that I could not physically get up out of bed.  I lost a lot of friends because they believed I was faking for attention.  By the end of my senior year I had one friend who really stuck by me and the rest were gone.  I tried to go away for school but that didn't work and so i came back home and did online classes while I worked full time at a movie theater.  I found my church a few years later and found the best friends I could have ever asked for and then when I graduated I got a job up here and moved.  since then I have found a new church and new friends and I love my job!_

_Anyway enough of the dreary!!  Remember that everything will be okay and I will be here waiting!_

_Be safe Tommy and remember you are in my prayers._

_Leighton_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y'all liked that! The next chapter is the court-martial! Duh Duh Dun!!
> 
> Please review and fav/follow! Getting those emails makes my day soooo much better!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	5. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -  
> Okay guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!! This chapter is the court martial (sort of)!  
> Anyways hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox

It was the Tuesday of Tommy's court-martial and Leighton could not be more on edge. She had decided to work from home that day and was currently sitting in her office with Princess laying flat on her feet under the desk. Try as she might to focus on the debugging she needed to be doing she simply couldn't. She kept looking at her phone to see if Brendan had texted her any news yet. Nothing. Leighton huffed. She was never going to get this done while she waited for news on Tommy, she wiggled her toes under the giant dog at her feet.

"Come on silly little girl lets go get a snack." Leighton spoke to the hound as she stroked her face. Princess looked at her with eyes that seemed to say, But why I was perfectly comfortable. Leighton giggled at the dog and got up, Princess following quickly behind. She turned on the TV and switched over to the movie she had started the night before deciding that it would be best to try to take her mind off of it for the moment. Once she had popped her popcorn and grabbed a water she lay down on the couch with Princess and settled into finish the movie. 

Leighton was woken up by the sound of Princess barking incessantly at the door and Leighton was convinced that there was no one there, there hardly ever was. "Dog if you don't stop now I will not take you to the P.A.R.K. tomorrow and then you'll be sorry" She groaned at the excited Great Dane who did not stop with the barking. She was about to get up off the couch and go grab the dog when her phone rang.

"Hey Brendan" She said into the phone after answering it.

"Hey Leighton" Brendan sounded off and Leighton couldn't quite figure out why. "You wanna let me in?" He asked.

"What are you talking about" Leighton asked as she grabbed Princess' collar so she would be quite.

"I'm outside your door, girl. You gonna leave be out here or what?" 

Leighton walked to the door then and looked through the peephole to see Brendan standing there his phone held up to his ear. She told Princess to sit and then opened the door.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you had a big dog!" Brendan exclaimed. 

"Ha nope she's my big baby's.... What's going on Brendan what happened at the Court Marshall?" Leighton questioned. 

"Can I come in?" He asked softly. 

Leighton then thought the worst. Tommy was going to jail, he'd been DDed and now he would be locked up for God knows how long. She simply nodded and let him in. 

"Leighton, things...." Brendan hesitated and there was another knock on the door. Princess jumped up from her spot on the carpet to go warn whoever dared to enter her home. 

"Can you give me one second I'm sure it's just UPS or something.". Leighton said as she got up to walk to the door. 

Once Princess was sitting in her spot she opened the door. 

There on her door step was Tommy dressed in his uniform looking unsure of himself. Before she knew what she was doing, Leighton threw herself at him and felt his strong arms catch her in a strong embrace. Tommy walked them into the house and shut the door closed with his foot. He let go of Leighton and pulled back to look at her. He lifted his hand to cup the side of her head and then brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. It wasn't the same as the first two they had shared but it lacked none of the feeling of those kisses either. About that time one paw landed on Leighton's shoulder and another of Tommy's as Princess balanced herself up on her hind legs and began sniffing and licking Tommy.

"Princess! No get down!" Leighton called to the dog. 

The Dane pushed off of them and landed back on all fours putting her head down slightly before sitting back down and looking at her owner as if asking if she could check out this new person now. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. She's not normally that forward with men. Wait Tommy, what happened? How are you here?" As Leighton asked these questions quickly, Brendan stepped toward the couple.

"Well Leighton I'm gonna head out." Brendan said as he put a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, "You okay here?" He asked Tommy.

Tommy nodded they hugged and then Brendan walked out.

"Tommy" Leighton spoke softly seemingly at a loss for words.

"I'm free, Leigh, I... uhhh... they discharged me but not dishonorable and they striped me of my rank but I don't have to go back and I'm free." He mumbled softly as he held her hand.

Leighton tried to process this information. It was the outcome that Brendan said the lawyer was going for the last time she had spoken with him and he managed to get it.

"Oh Tommy!" Leighton cried as she realized what this meant. 

She threw her arms around his neck again and kissed him full on with all the passion she had. Tommy wrapped his arms around her middle and picked her up easily; when Leighton wrapped her legs around his waist they both groaned at the contact. Tommy opened his eyes and started walking to the living room where he sat on the couch with her in his lap. Tommy pulled back to look at her then and brought her close hugging her tight. They spoke for what seemed like hours about the trial, how the lawyer managed to make the court see that Tommy was mentally unstable at the time of his desertion and that even as he was leaving the country he saved American lives. Leighton listened intently to what he was telling her still not quite believing that he was there in her home safe and free. About that time they were pulled out of their discussion by Princess whining at the door to be let out. 

“Okay Princy, Momma will let you out.” Leighton said as she gave Tommy a quick peck and stood to let the dog out to the back yard so that she could do her business and investigate what might need to be investigated.

"She seems like a really good dog" Tommy said as he watched her let the Dane outside.

"She is when she behaves; she can be kind of a toot sometimes but most of the time she just wants to be close to you and then she's good. I'm surprised that she took to you so soon she's usually really frightened of men." Leighton sighed as she sat back down on the couch with Tommy.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Don' know. I hear that J.J. Riley is doin' another Sparta next year, I was thinkin I might do that. Need to find a trainer, can't fight with Paddy again. Gotta find a place to stay too. Brendan said I could stay at his place till I got on my feet again. But I'm not sure I really wanna do that for long." Tommy paused then and looked over at her. "And I wanna see what this is, you know in person and everythin." 

Leighton smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah me too." 

They were looking deeply into each others eyes when a loud clanging came from the back door which caused Tommy to shoot up and look around for the disturbance only to see Princess prancing her way back over to the couch and settling in on the far cushion. 

"Oh sorry, I always forget to tell people she opens the door by herself. So I never have to let her in she just comes in when she's ready. I'm sorry she scared you." Leighton said softly as she brought her hand to rest softly on his cheek. 

"Oh it's alright. I just get a little jumpy at times." Tommy sighed as he leaned further into her hand enjoying the feel of her hand on his face.

They kissed then and neither of them knew for exactly how long; when they finally parted they realized it was almost dinner time.

"You wanna go out somewhere? What are you craving?" Leighton asked as she cuddled into his side.

"I could go for a really good cheeseburger right about now." Tommy spoke.

"Alright then cheeseburgers, hmmm, ok I know where we can go. Just give me a minute to change." Leighton said as she stood up from the couch.

"Oh ah yeah is there somewhere that I can change I'd like to get into some civies been in this too long as it is?" Tommy ask gently.

"Sure just up the stairs is my guest room its the only room up there." Leighton told him.

They parted then to go change and get ready for dinner. 

Leighton made it to her room with Princess running ahead to claim her spot on the bed. Leighton gave her a small pat as she passed and made her way into the closet to figure out what to wear. Nothing too fancy they were only going for burgers after all but not too casual. She pulled out a pair of medium wash jeans and a cream top with 3/4 sleeves. She then paired them with a pair of Tory Burch flats and her leather bracelet with some gold studs. 

"Well Princy girl what do you think" Leighton asked as she stood in front of the full length mirror in the room. The dog lifted her head and smiled at her. "Ok I'll take that as a good thing." 

She then went into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup and when that was finished she made her way back into the living room where she found Tommy looking at the pictures she had flipping through the old iPad she used as a picture frame. They were pictures of her family and friends. Currently it was on one of her and her parents the last time they came to visit which was about a year ago now. They all looked very happy. 

"Those are my parents." She said softly as she walked over towards him.

"I figured. You look like your mom a lot but you have your dad's eyes." Tommy said as he turned to look at her. "Wow you look great." 

Leighton blushed a little, "Well so do you! Who knew you could pull off a polo so well?"

Tommy chuckled at that and pulled her in close to him. He placed a quick passionate kiss on her lips and then rested his forehead on hers. 

"You... ahh.. you ready to go?" She asked quietly.

Tommy sighed and then nodded gently.

"Alright then. Princess be good." Leighton called out to the dog who was now resting on the lower blue couch in the living room which Tommy could only assume was her bed.

As they drove to the restaurant they had easy conversation about life and what they were going to do, their families, and everything they could think about. As they pulled into the restaurant parking lot and Leighton pulled her car into a handicapped spot Tommy looked over at her quickly.

"Oh sorry yeah so I have handicap plates. It's so that I can limit the steps I have to take so I can be more active in the long run. Basically the more steps I save on mundane things like walking into a store or restaurant the more I can do in a day. And I know that this place is called The Coffee House but they have a really good patty-melt and great burgers, also amazing sweet potato tots." Leighton said quickly. 

"Okay. Your gonna have to explain this whole Fibro-my-algiee-a thing to me a little more. Didn't really have much of a chance to do any research." Tommy said as they got out of the car and started to walk to the door. 

Leighton chuckled. "Fibromyalgia. I figured. It's not something most people know about and even some who do don't really understand." Tommy took her hand as the greeter asked them how many they had. Tommy replied two and they were asked if they wanted to sit on the porch or inside. They chose the porch and were given a spot near the large outdoor fireplace. The waitress came by and they ordered their drinks and food. 

"So I dont remember exactly what I said about it in that letter but the medical facts are that Fibromyalgia or we call it FM for short is a chronic pain disease that affects the nerve endings. Nerve endings are what send signals like pain, hot, cold that kind of stuff to the brain however mine are well you might say overactive. Basicaly they are constantly firing of pain signals to my brain even though there is no external cause for that pain. So basically most of the time I have some sort of pain from it. There is a lot of fatigue involved too and also other issues like insomnia so there are some days when I just can not move or get out of the bed but those are pretty rare now days, for the most part I'm doing really well." Leighton finished up and looked at Tommy as their drinks were delivered.

"So how do you treat that?" Tommy asked before taking a sip of his water. 

"Oh well they still don't really know what causes it and because of that there is no cure. So basically you treat the symptoms, pain meds for the pain, sleep meds to help with the insomnia a few other things to help quiet the nerves a little." Leighton answered softly taking a sip from her latte half way through.

Tommy nodded and just looked at her. 

"So did that answer your questions about it?" She asked softly before taking a sip of her latte.

"Most of 'em, I think so yeah. I'm just kinda amazed, I guess, I would have never known if you hadn't told me." Tommy said gently. 

Leighton smiled gently at that. They enjoyed the rest of their meal getting to know each other better and after she drove him back to Brendan's house parting with a kiss and a promise to get together again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> Ok so I hope y'all liked that! I have Fibromyalgia and while I feel a little weird about having one of my OC's have it I really wanted to include it in this story. If anyone has any questions about it or anything like that I am more than willing to help! Also The Coffee House is a real place in Dallas so if you live in Dallas its worth checking out!
> 
> Thank you to fyfabz for reviewing and giving kudos!!!  
> Please review and fav/follow! Getting those emails makes my day soooo much better!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> HardyGirl528491


End file.
